


Trust Me To Know What You Need

by IWillBeYourPet



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Because I like him and Ryan, Beecher loves Keller, Bottom Beecher, Bullying, But Beecher still kind of likes it, Cyril is alive too, Dominance, It's oz what do you expect, Keller is alive, Keller is an asshole, Keller loves Beecher, M/M, Male Slash, Post Season 6, Top Keller, Unequal relationship, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, oblivious hacks, or really i just think after a few years Murphy couldn't care less, repost, some Beecher whump, some violence, violence between lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeYourPet/pseuds/IWillBeYourPet
Summary: Without Vern, without the Aryans, without all the hate and anger and pain between Keller and Beecher they have settled into a mostly normal relationship, or at least what passes for one inside Oz. Sometimes Keller still needs to prove he's the boss though, and sometimes Beecher is still a wild animal that just can't take it anymore, and when they collide there are sparks. The day starts with Keller asking Beecher to sit on his lap and everyone knows it is going to be one of *those* days.Uh... I think in the Oz fandom this passes for for Fluff. Some violence, some sex, unhealthy relationships but the boys seem to have resigned themselves to that.Story takes place about 2 years after season 6 ended. AU - Keller doesn't die (loosely in the same universe as You Were Meant for me, in this universe Beecher stopped Keller from jumping and they made up). Cyril lives too, because I like to have him interact with Beecher.
Relationships: Tobias Beecher/Chris Keller
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Trust Me To Know What You Need

“Deal me in.” Beecher went to sit in the chair next to Chris when suddenly the man kicked it away, grinning up at him.

“Games full, baby.” He eyed Beecher up and down until he squirmed, shooting a side eye at O’Reily and the others at the table before Keller grabbed himself over his pants and raised an eyebrow. “Unless you wanna sit on Daddy’s lap and help him out.”

Beecher closed his eyes for a moment, calming himself down. It was too early for this and he turned without a word and headed to their pod, ignoring the laughter and Chris’ “Guess he wasn’t in the mood.”

By lunchtime he had hoped that Keller had gotten it out of his system but whenever that attitude seemed to come up it rarely went away easy. Usually he tried to just ignore it and let it go, getting riled up only seemed to egg him on.

Keller was practically up his ass behind him in line, tray bumping in to his lower back if he stopped for a second, a hand occasionally touching his hip, his back, his arm. Not pushing him, not grabbing him, but unequivocally staking a claim on him. That was normal, the unfortunate reality of the give and take in the prison public spaces where Beecher would always be a prag, and Keller would always be the one that owned him.

They played this particular role to a tee, Chris making his point to anyone watching without Beecher feeling like he was being subjugated. Without being made to feel like he was inferior. Usually.

Today he wasn’t surprised when Keller’s free hand slid from his hip to his ass as they exited the line, palming it before sliding back up to tuck fingers in to his waist band and tug him towards their table like it was a leash. He bit his tongue because some things that they were able to get away with in Em City they couldn’t in the rest of Oz, both with the other inmates and the hacks. 

As soon as they sat, close enough that they touched he leaned over and hissed, “Knock it the fuck off.”

“Sure thing Toby.”

Beecher’s shoulders tensed at that tone and he shot him one more warning glare before eating his food, relaxing as their ... friends for lack of a better word sat down around them. The ‘others’ from Em, the Irish, a few of the boys from unit B that liked Chris, and with Vern dead and gone for two years there wasn’t much bad blood they had to worry about navigating. Most of the Aryans that were loyal to Vern had died that day in the mail room, the ones that were left well... they had little interest in continuing a feud with their former leader’s wayward prag.

Beecher had just taken a bite of some pretty terrible eggs when Chris’s hand landed on his thigh, squeezing. He glanced at him but he was talking to the Unit B boys and Beecher waited for a few beats, and when that was all that happened he went back to eating.

He was drinking his juice when the hand started sliding up his thigh. He set the juice down and turned slightly towards him. He waited until a pause in the conversation, trying to keep this from escalating things still and leaned in close to Chris. “Please get your hand off me.”

There were a few ‘ooohs’ from the table like it was a high school drama and the next few seconds would determine the kind of day it was going to be. He was usually the bigger man, he’d back down because it was in his best interest to not make Chris feel like he had to show proof that he was the one in charge, but he wouldn’t take it forever. Sometimes Beecher thought Keller just got bored and wanted something new to do.

The hand slid further up until it was over his crotch, curled possessively over him, and he knew what was going to be said before Chris even opened his mouth, “Make me, bitch.”

“Keller-”

The response was to grab his crotch harder, just short of painful and even though Beecher had meant to ask nicely again, give him one more chance, he found himself slamming his tray forward instead, twisting away from Keller’s grip as he pushed to his feet, storming back towards Em City. He almost made it to the exit when a hack stepped in front of him and he had to fight down the first response he had to snarl at him like a trapped animal.

“Get your tray.”

He felt his lip curl, he refused to tuck tail and go back to the table to get his tray, not when he was already so pissed and he knew how amused Chris would be. Desperately he tried to reel it in but he was struggling to do so. Chris had gotten under his skin, pathetically easy this time, and it must have been too long since he’d acted out. Too long of being docile. Behind him there was laughter, and Chris’ went right to his gut and he prepared himself for a trip to the hole, because fuck if he was going to back down.

“Toby?”

His fight or flight didn’t know how to react to Cyril O’Reily standing there holding his tray out to him. He glanced past him at the table, aware that Chris and Ryan were trying to calm the situation down without anyone going to the hole or losing face and he huffed, struggling to bring himself back from the edge.

“Thanks, Cyril.”

The man smiled at him and Toby took the tray, shoving it towards the garbage, glaring down the guard as he did. He threw his tray down harder than he had to and it took a moment for him to realize that Cyril had done the same and that the man was following him.

“Go back to Ryan.”

“He told me to go with you to Em City.”

Another huff of anger made it out, because he didn’t need a fucking baby sitter. And it rankled him that they seemed to think Cyril was more capable than him just because he could box. Beecher knew that when push came to shove the man responded instinctually to threats which did make him dangerous but he was slow for christ sakes and he had more jizz than Beecher?

It was pointless to argue though and he just threw a nasty glare at Keller, the resulting smirk making him want to claw his face off, and yeah. That was a perfectly normal healthy whim to have. He motioned at Cyril, “Alright, come on. We’ll go watch TV.”

He kept his distance the rest of the day, staying in the pod, avoiding Chris when he could but after feeling like he was grounded he finally gave in when Up Your Ante came on. Anyone that knew him, knew _them_ knew that it wasn’t that he was afraid of Chris, but to everyone else it probably looked like he was.

It made him antsy, fuck antsy, it pissed him off. After all this time he was still touchy about his reputation. About being his own man in a place that would only ever see him as prey no matter how many dicks he bit off.

Chris was usually more careful, more considerate and Beecher knew he was playing right in to the role of a moody bitch when he ignored Keller and sat in a chair on the other side of the room instead of the empty one in front of Keller, his normal seat.

He didn’t expect that to fly, not really, and out of the corner of his eye he watched Chris get up and move towards him. He tensed, not sure if Chris would sit in a different spot or if he intended to force Beecher back to the other side, and really he would only put up with one of those two. He was sure Chris knew that though, they both knew the line so well they could practically tap dance on it and when he reached him he only grabbed the shirt of the homeboy in the seat behind Beecher and dragged him out of it, giving him a shove away.

The man went without much more than a few muttered complaints because everyone knew getting in between Beecher and Keller was never good for anyone.

Keller dragged the seat forward until it nearly butted against his, sliding in to it and slouching with his legs out onto either side of Beecher’s chair, infringing on his personal space. As his legs brushed Beecher’s it made him pull his body in smaller, arms angrily crossed.

Keller leaned forward, resting his chin on Beecher’s shoulder and he refused to acknowledge that the gust of breath on his neck made him shiver. Without looking he snapped, “Back off.”

An arm slid around the chair, across his stomach, hand splayed out on his torso, pulling back just enough to push him against the chair. There were lips pressed to his neck, a flash of teeth in a sharp bit, and then Chris’ tongue lapping at it to soothe the sting. For a moment Beecher’s head tilted to the side, giving Chris more access before he remembered that they weren’t in their pod after lights out. He shoved Chris’ hand off his stomach and twisted in his seat to look at him. 

Keller was grinning at him, challenge written all over his face. Beecher knew that he was blushing, Chris knew exactly how to touch him to get a response, and he was aware of being watched. Their drama was more exciting than Up Your Ante it seemed. He didn’t bother to lower his voice, everyone already knew what was happening. “Keep your fucking hands off me.”

Chris leaned back, and shrugged, “Not what you said last night. That was more like... oh Chris, fuck me Chris.”

He was on his feet, heading towards their pod, shaking his head with the words barely out of Keller’s mouth. Fine, if he wanted to play it like that, he didn’t have take it. Chris was on his feet quick though, and Beecher had forgotten that he could move like that. He grabbed Toby’s wrist and spun him towards him, yanking him hard against his body and kissing him, wrapping his hand in his hair to keep him there even as he struggled to pull away. When Chris finally let him go he stumbled back and responded without thinking, hand flying out to slap Chris in the face.

It startled him more than Chris, who if anything looked thrilled at the response. Beecher rarely attacked him physically, that wasn’t one of the things he was allowed to do to retaliate. That meant Chris had to respond with a physical attack and they both knew how that would go. Behind them the laughter was instant, and Beecher flushed realizing that he had played in to that one. He hadn’t even punched Chris, no, the man had kissed him and he had slapped him like a woman defending her honor, like a girl dealing with a boy getting too fresh with her. Not the image he was going for. 

“Hey, what’s going on?”

They both glanced at the new hack and Chris looked back to Toby, voice a low murmur. “Go to the pod.” By the time he looked up at the Hack he had a big grin on his face, “Nothing, just a little misunderstanding. We’re good.”

Beecher didn’t stick around to argue, just tucked tail and headed to their pod like Chris had _ordered_ him to and once he was there he paced it angrily, frustrated with the way things had gone. Frustrated with the way things _were._

The hack watched Keller for a few seconds before Murphy called to him from the center station. “Just let it go.”

He had only been on the job a few days but he knew a physical altercation when he saw one. He motioned at them, “They were fraternizing, and then fought. It could escalate, they’re pod mates.”

Murphy could not have looked more disinterested if he tried. “It’s Keller and Beecher. They are always fighting. As long as no one is profusely bleeding just leave it alone.”

The man looked again and frown, turning to Murphy. “Just let them do whatever they want? We should separate them.”

Murphy finally moved up next to him and pointed to Keller and then Beecher. “As long as the violence is between those two and it doesn’t need the infirmary, just leave it alone. Between them it is bloody noses and black eyes.” He motioned to all of Em City, “When they aren’t together then suddenly there seems to be other people with broken bones and worse. It’s less work to ignore a little lover’s quarrel here and there.”

The new hack clearly didn’t approve of it but Murphy didn’t care. He’d watched this drama play out for years and knew the best way to keep his unit under control. He did catch Keller’s eyes and give him a warning look and the man nodded. He didn’t bother to try to find Beecher, he could see him in his pod, and he had seen this coming all day long. As long as it stayed just between them it would settle by morning.

At last count they stood outside of their pod and Beecher made a point of standing on the other side of the door than Keller, refusing to look at him, to the great amusement of the residents of Em City.

“Ah Keller, doesn’t look like the little lady is gonna be putting out tonight.”

Beecher flipped the Biker off, refusing to let the taunts get to him. He’d let Keller lead him by the nose all day, and now he was just going to ignore him.

Keller waited until the hack passed them to throw an arm across the door before Beecher could go back in, boxing him in against the wall and when he spoke the words weren’t for him, “The little lady doesn’t really have a choice, does she?”

There were whoops and hollers at that and Keller raised an eyebrow at him but Beecher only rolled his eyes and shook his head, waiting for Keller to move and let him in the pod. He climbed up on to his bunk, grabbing a book and purposely turned on his side away from him.

He felt Keller near him, and then a hand was over his hip, slipping down the front of his pants. He grabbed Chris’ wrist, too late to stop him as he already had his cock in his hand, thumbing over the tip as he pressed his forehead between Beecher’s shoulder blades.

Beecher forced himself not to fight, not to get violent and tugged on Chris’ wrist, “Stop, please.”

Keller pulled his hand out of Beecher’s pants without giving him a hard time. They were in their pod now, no one to hear them, and they were back to some lines that they wouldn’t cross. Chris would push, Chris would intimidate, Chris would strongly encourage, but he wouldn’t force him. Not if he said no and meant it. 

He didn’t move away though, and the hand hovered near Beecher’s thigh as he whispered against his neck, “I’m going to fuck you right against the glass tonight, let them all know that you’re mine, what do you think?”

“If you think you can treat me like your prag all day and then get some, you must have taken a blow to the head.”

There was a chuckle, “What is this about a blow?”

Finally giving up on the book he let it fall to the bed and rolled back towards Keller, putting them face to face. Chris took it as an invitation to put his hand on Beecher’s thigh but they both jumped when the new hack slammed his baton against the window. Keller made a point of taking a step back and his eyes flashed with violent intent as he watched the hack walk away. It was gone by time he looked back to Beecher though and he leaned in close again, his hand grabbing his hip, slipping under the edge of his pants.

Beecher sighed, because it was difficult to fight against Chris when he was rubbing his thumb over his hip bone like that. “Did I do something to piss you off today?” 

“Always.” There was a laugh in his voice though and he pulled his hand from Beecher’s hip to cross his arms on the bed and rest his head on them. “But no.” Keller chewed on his lip for a moment, “You slapped me. You know that can’t go unanswered.”

“You antagonized me.” A whine had slipped in to his words, because it wasn’t fair. And it was fucked up. Keller so calmly telling him that he was going to hurt him, that it was what had to happen, and Beecher couldn’t argue. Keller wasn’t wrong, even if it made his stomach twist with fear. With useless rage. 

“I did.” Keller rubbed his head against his arm before he pushed completely away from the bed. “You were so easy too Toby, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.”

Toby had been slow to catch on, but it snapped in to place for him at the mocking words. “This is about the GED?”

Chris had mentioned wanting to get one, and Beecher hadn’t questioned it, just offered his help. The results had just come in the day before from the test and Chris hadn’t passed it, which really Beecher thought was more about him not taking it seriously than being dumb. Because no matter what game he tried to play at he knew that Keller was intelligent.

Keller shot him a dark look and he knew he had hit on exactly what this was about. “Chris-”

Before he could continue Keller was crowding him, grabbing the back of his neck to keep him from moving away as he met his eyes. “You got a great big degree from Harvard but when I decide that you’re my bitch, you just have to take it, don’t you. All that education and I’m still the one in charge here. Right?”

Toby bared his teeth for a second, an uncontrollable reaction to the blatant aggression, but dropped it quick and tilted his head, submitting in the animal way that they all understood in Oz. It made Keller’s grip soften and Beecher sighed. “Yea, you are.”

Keller leaned close until their lips were just barely brushing, “Does that hurt to say, Toby?”

There was no point to lie, it didn’t make it okay what Chris was doing, but at least he understood it now. At the end of the day he was always going to suck it up and give in, maybe he wouldn’t have that night but the next or the one after it he would have. The fact that it was because Chris was insecure, it helped soothe his pride a little. So he answered honestly. “Yes.” He shifted until he could nuzzle against the side of Chris’ face and added, “But not as much as it used to.”

Chris nodded at that, and the tension should have melted away, but Beecher found it still simmering in his stomach, still making his muscles tense. Keller kissed him, a short press of lips, the hand behind his neck stroking through his hair before he pulled back. 

Beecher watched him for a moment before he glanced outside the pod, confirming that a few people had been watching. Watching him submit. It twisted his insides and he felt the feeling show on his face, choking off a growl like it was something he really couldn’t control.

“Toby?”  
He turned away from Chris again, hunching in on himself as he tried to fight it. He wanted to attack something, to hurt something. To hurt Keller. “I’m fine.”

“Ah.” There was a chuckle behind him, but not from the bed, from the other side of the room, giving him some space. “My little kitten is having trouble letting it go, huh?”

“Fuck you Keller.” He kept his voice down though, making sure the pods next to him couldn’t hear. He already was going to get some kind of punishment, he didn’t want to make it worse. Wasn’t sure he could submit without losing his mind.

“Well, what do you want to do about it?”

He ducked his head, trying to count, trying to bring himself back from the blind rage. He snapped out, “I’m calming down, leave me alone.” It was bitter and he shook his head, “Please.”

“I like when you’re like this.” Keller sounded like he was moving closer, and his voice was heavy with sex. “When you’re feisty, it happens less now.”

Yea, he was sure it did. Years of being beat down for it had destroyed parts of him, even when the person that was taking control was Keller. Someone that loved him. Someone he loved. It still... he clenched his fists and huffed through his nose. “Just keep pushing.”

“I think I will. Come lights out I’m gonna fuck you, you know that right? Rough, in plain view, make sure everyone knows that you’re good and tamed.”

“Fine.” He wouldn’t give in to the urge to be violent, being a masochist was more his thing. Sometimes if he piled enough shame down on himself, enough self-loathing it drowned out everything else around him. He ground his teeth and tried to be logical, he wasn’t like this all the time. Most of the time he was obviously unhappy about being in prison, but was as happy as someone could be locked up. It was just hard to remember it when he was like this. Maybe he should talk to someone about it, sSister had left a year back and he hadn’t even bothered to learn the new shrink’s name.

“It is so hard for you to just admit that you’re a criminal like the rest of us, isn’t it?” Keller had moved closer while he was in his head, and it was still hours until lights out, and he couldn’t keep this up the entire time. 

“I took responsibility for my-”

“You don’t want to admit that you want to _fight_.” He said it in the same way that other people said fuck. Chris leaned in and bit at his ear lobe, something that normally would have turned him on but that inner animal practically roared at having teeth on him. “That you want to hurt me.”

“I don’t.”

“Sure you do.” The teeth slid from his ear to his neck and like a switch was flipped he whipped around to face him, shoving him back hard, moving so he was kneeling up on his bed and could defend himself. 

Keller didn’t push it though, backing up and giving him a knowing grin. Beecher licked his lips and tried to get it under control, “No fucking tonight.”

“Yes, fucking tonight.”

He was shaking his head, because the thought of submitting when he felt like he did was too much to bear. He’d lash out and there would be blood. He looked out the pod at the guard station and the new hack was staring at them. He bared his teeth at him for good measure and was startled when Keller grabbed his jaw hard and jerked his head to face him. The smirk was gone and he looked serious, “What are you doing starting with a hack?”

“He’s staring at us.”

The hand holding his jaw tightened more before Keller relented, stroking the fingers on his face instead. “You are wound up. Is this just because of today?” Keller met his eyes and tilted his head before he nodded, “Oh no, this has been building up for a while, hasn’t it? I don’t even remember that last time you snapped.”

He did. When Keller let go of his face he growled out, “Morgan.” That was probably more than six months ago. A new inmate who had tried multiple times to take liberties with Beecher, had pushed and pushed and pushed. Beecher had begged Keller to let him handle it, that unless he couldn’t take care of it to let him deal with it. Talk it out, stand up for himself. Something, anything, to prove his independence. That he didn’t need to be protected still, not after 8 years in Oz. 

He had been wrong. Or had bad timing. Or bad luck. Some combination of the three. When he had shown up to Em City limping, face bruised, Chris had been ready to go on a rampage. To spill blood. And he would have let him, stood by and watched the mayhem, except Morgan was already dead. He’d made the mistake of thinking once he had Beecher pinned down, once he was _having_ him, the fight was over. They had found him stabbed too many times to count, throat sliced open and no one had ever been able to prove anything. At just the thought of it his fists clenched and that wild desire to _fight_ rose up in his chest.

“Oh yea.” Beecher wasn’t sure what was worse, the look of pride on Chris’ face or the thrill he got from seeing it, from knowing that Keller was pleased by what he did. “Proved to them that my kitty cat has claws still, didn’t you?”

It had proved something, others had given him shit since then, but no one had tried to fuck him. Maybe that was what had done it, he hadn’t been given a chance to prove himself capable since then, all he had to do every day was give in to Keller. A part of his brain supplied the phrase ‘blood lust’ but he refused to acknowledge it. He wasn’t a killer, he didn’t enjoy the violence like the other fucks in Oz did. Like Keller did.

Speaking of which Keller was on his own bunk and Beecher glanced over to see him casually flipping through a magazine, and a spike of jealousy at how easy he could shut it down wormed its way through him. “I’m saying no.”

“We’ll see.”

Beecher laid back down on his bunk with a sigh. He had four hours to calm down before lights out, and he would try to. Otherwise it would be a fight at lights out, if Keller tried to do anything while he was wired like he was he wouldn’t be able to help it. And that would only egg Keller on, he liked a bit of violence with his sex. They both did, but he wasn’t as comfortable with it as Chris was.

Like now, the thought of what was going to happen, the certainty, and his own cock was half hard. With a hiss of frustration he grabbed his book and tried to focus. 

“Lights out!”

Beecher’s entire body tensed and he huddled on his bunk. The hack was walking around and it felt like he hesitated longer on their cell than normal, flashing the light in at him and Chris several times before he moved on. That hack needed to go, that much Beecher knew.

He waited to hear Chris move, his body wound tight for the smallest sound but there was nothing there. His fists were clenched and his adrenalin was spiked and the longer the silence stretched on the worse it got. Finally he couldn’t stand it anymore and whispered, “Chris?”

“You said no.”

Matter of fact, calm, disinterested and Beecher had to bite his arm to keep the frustrated scream from making its way out of his throat. When he didn’t think he would scream he pulled his arm away and leaned over the bunk, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Keller met his eyes, smug fucking smirk on his face and his words were fake sugary sweet, “What’s wrong baby?”

He could only stare at him, working his jaw. He knew what Keller was doing but knowing the game didn’t help him here. He had said no, he should chalk that up as a win and roll back on to his bed and go to sleep but there was no way he could do that. Not when he’d spent so much time working himself up. “You’re an asshole.”

“Because you said no and I didn’t try anything?” Keller raised an eyebrow at him, looking so pleased with himself Beecher twitched with the urge to hurt him. “Would you prefer when you say no I still do whatever I want anyways?”

“I’d prefer you not be a ...” In his mind the words were right there... he’d prefer Keller not be a stupid mother fucker that couldn’t even pass his GED, he knew it would bring the bloodshed, but even as wound up as he was he knew the rules. The lines. It wasn’t true anyways, he didn’t care how smart Keller was. “I’d prefer you not be a smug asshole.”

Keller leaned up on his elbows, “Why don’t you come down here and say that.” He tilted his head, voice lowering to a sultry whisper, “Unless you’re scared.”

“I’m not afraid of you.” The condescending ‘mhm’ from Keller was lost as Beecher dropped to the floor and didn’t hesitate as he lunged towards him, fist flying, no chance of him calmly submitting. He didn’t plan to submit at all actually. Maybe tonight would be the last night that Keller would get to be boss.

He connected solidly with Keller’s face, instantly bloodying it, but from the manic grin on the man’s face he knew that it was intentional, that he had let him connect. When he tried to hit again Keller caught his wrist, yanking him forward and unbalancing him so he sprawled forward on the bed. His arm was twisted behind his back and Keller was pulling him up, and he couldn’t stop the grunt of pain at the pressure put on his shoulder.

Too far gone to stop he twisted away, uncaring if it dislocated his shoulder and just as the pressure was almost too much he kicked out, trying to get Keller anywhere that he could. His foot glanced off his thigh but then his other arm was grabbed and he was shoved down against the mattress, Keller grabbing both his wrists with one hand and his neck with the other one. He shifted back and forth trying to find some give but there wasn’t any and with a frustrated whine he finally went still

“That’s all? You’re getting easy to roll over Toby.”

It had the effect he was sure Keller wanted and he bucked his hips, trying to get him off him. Chris’ hand came off his neck to land on the bed next to his head and he didn’t hesitate as he twisted his head trying to get his teeth on him. He had barely managed to bite when he was abruptly yanked up by his arms, the pain making him gasp and he let go. Keller’s hand came up and slapped him hard upside the head, making his ears ring. 

“Always with the fucking biting. You fight like a bitch.”

He flung his head backwards and didn’t hit solidly, but caught Keller hard enough that his grip loosened and he managed to get one hand free. Blindly he grabbed for Keller’s arm, his shirt, anything that could give him leverage to get out from under the man but it was short lived. He was so busy trying to make sure Keller couldn’t get his hand again that he didn’t protect his head. A hand wrapped in his hair, tight enough to hurt and his face was smashed into the frame of the bunk.

Everything almost went dark, as it was it wavered dangerously, and by time things had settled his face was buried in the blankets with his wrists firmly in Keller’s grip again, and his pants were being tugged down. He pushed up just enough that he could spit out the mouthful of blood, though he wasn’t sure if it was coming from his mouth or nose.

“You going to hold still while I get lube?”

“Fuck you.” He ground the words out, trying to get the ringing in his head to stop long enough that he could focus.

“Suit yourself.”

The feel of Keller’s dick at his ass was enough to snap him back and he cringed, body trying to move farther away and it stilled Keller’s movements. “Toby?”

“Please don’t.”

Keller’s hand rubbed at his lower back gently, in direct contrast to the fingers bruising his wrists and he spoke quietly. “You move and you’ll regret it. You’re gonna stay put, right?”

His breath was coming too fast like he was going to hyperventilate but he mumbled his agreement into the blankets, squeezing his eyes shut. Keller let go of his wrists and he immediately pulled one hand to wipe at his face, coming away with blood. Once Keller’s weight settled behind him again Chris grabbed his arm, yanking it back to where it was.

It was only a couple seconds later that Keller’s dick was pressing in to him, with slick but no preparation and it hurt, but in between seeing spots still and Keller holding him down Beecher didn’t have it in him to fight back. He whined his discomfort, but only buried his head in the blankets and waited for it to be over. 

When Chris let go of his hands he pulled them under him, gripping on to the blankets to ride out the rough thrusts. One of Chris’ hands reached around him, and Beecher felt himself try to curl up tighter at the satisfied sound Chris made when it only took a few good strokes to get him hard.

Chris leaned over him, his chest against his back, and then teeth were at the back of his neck biting hard. Marking him. And Keller gave him shit for biting. When Keller pulled back he could feel him looking out the pod, checking to see where the hacks were and then suddenly Beecher was hauled upright to his knees. 

A hard pressure behind him had him shuffle forward on his knees and he threw his hands out against the front of the pod to keep from being pushed up against it, and Keller had told him that was what he was going to do. How the hacks didn’t notice he had no idea, though even from the dazed position he was in he could see Murphy was the only one there now, and Murphy didn’t give a shit what they did anymore.

Keller’s hand was at his jaw forcing him to turn his head and a kiss was pressed to his lips that he refused to open his mouth for, but Keller only laughed and dropped his hand to Beecher’s chest, smearing the blood from his face there before trailing the hand down until it was wrapped around his cock. 

The moan made its way out before he could stop it and Keller’s hand moved faster on him even as his hips slammed him from behind. So close to cumming he wanted to beg he frantically pushed back from the glass, whimpering trying to knee backwards and Keller relented, pulling them both back and pressing him back down to the bed. Everyone had gotten the message, they had seen, and not having to face all of Em City watching him cum while getting fucked was a small thing to ask for.

Two more strokes and he came over Keller’s hand, moaning and whining and thrusting back the last few times against Keller, pulling him over the edge as well, the man gripping his hips until they would be bruised and marked for days. A hand wrapped in his hair and pulled his head back and he could feel Keller watching him carefully. “You okay, baby?” When he turned his head Keller let him, keeping a wary eye on him, but he only pressed a kiss to the palm of Keller’s hand and then dropped back to the bed, trying to get his breathing under control.

The violence had done what it needed to. The pain, the brutality and he felt like he was empty. All that rage that had wound up inside him had seeped away with his blood. Finally Keller was moving, though first he leaned over Beecher to playfully bite at his shoulder before placing a kiss there. “The new hack went on lunch, he’ll be back soon, we need to move.”

He nodded but was sluggish, and he didn’t just think it was the sex. His head was still ringing and he wondered if he had a concussion. With a little nudging he rolled over on to his back and winced at the sound Chris made. Somewhere between a snort and a groan. “Jesus Toby, you look like I tried to kill you.”

“What?”

“There is blood everywhere.” Chris was straddling him now, still naked, and fingers were on his face pressing at his nose and he tiredly batted them away. “Well it doesn’t look broken.”

He looked up at him and huffed, “Your face is bleeding too.” It must have been the punch. Or the head butt. Chris raised his hand to his lip and came away with blood. Beecher eased himself on his elbows and tilted his head, “Above your eyebrow too.”

They grinned at each other for a moment, before Keller got to his feet and pulled Beecher to his as well, pushing him towards the back of the pod. He pulled on his clothes and stayed in between Beecher and the rest of Oz, now that whatever dominance struggle they had been in was worked out he was back to being protective. Of being jealous of anyone looking at Beecher but him.

Beecher made a face as he cleaned up, wash cloth to the cum on his stomach, the cum and blood on his thighs and that was going to hurt for days. Keller had not been gentle. He wanted to be angry at that but it only made that animal inside him stretch out and relax. His wild side was okay with submitting to an animal that was bigger, was stronger, sometimes he just needed to be reminded of that.

Finally he looked up at the mirror and Keller wasn’t kidding. His nose was bleeding, one eye already swollen, lip split and swollen. With a sigh he tried to wipe the majority of blood that he could get off until he could shower the next day. Keller came up behind him, his chest warm against his back and handed him his shorts.

Not that it mattered, everyone in Oz had already seen everything, but he was grateful to pull them up, to be covered. There was blood streaked down his chest and he winced at that before giving up and pulling on his shirt. He’d take care of it the next day.

A bang on the pod startled him and he whirled around, only to find himself looking at Keller’s back, and he realized how much the man had been blocking him from anyone seeing him. It was the new hack and he flashed the light back and forth between them, hesitating on Beecher’s face which probably still looked worse for wear, but at least they had pants on.

He pointed at them and then stalked off to the guard booth, clearly arguing with Murphy, who finally pushed to his feet like it was so much work. Both hacks arrived back to their pod and Murphy pulled the door open, flashlight back and forth between them. “Everything okay in here gentleman?”

Keller shrugged and leaned against the bed before he pointed to Beecher. “He had a nightmare, fell out of the top bunk. Nasty spill.”

“It looks like it. I imagine there will be no more... falls tonight, right?”

Beecher shook his head, leaning back against the sink, letting Chris do the talking. Chris was watching him and grinned, “Nah, though if you think it would be safer him and I could both sleep on the bottom bunk-”

“Yea, yea yea. How about we do a little more sleeping and a little less of this.” He made a non-committal motion with his flashlight between them.

With that Murphy was on his way back to the guard booth, and they watched the new hack following him, looking like a yappy little dog, indignant that nothing was done about it. Keller’s mouth twisted as he watched him, but was distracted as Beecher patted his chest. “He’s annoying the shit out of Murphy, he won’t be around long.”

Some of the tension eased and he looked at Toby, pulling him in close to kiss him, grunting as Beecher melted in to it. Finally he pulled away and gave Toby a little nudge up to his bunk. He reached up to tilt Beecher’s face and pressed a kiss to the swollen cheek, and then his nose, and last to his fat lip. “I love you Toby.”

He smiled and reached up to brush at the gash above Chris’ eyebrow, must have been from the head butt and then dropped his hand. “I love you too.”

Settled in their bunks it wasn’t long before they were both asleep, as peaceful as they ever got.

By the light of day the injuries looked even worse. Murphy watched them head to the showers, Keller playfully grabbing at Beecher as they went, and Beecher swatting him away without any real anger or intent. Half of Beecher’s face was swollen, and in just a towel there were bruises and bite marks visible, and to Murphy it looked like someone that had gotten the shit kicked out of them and should probably be pissed. But Beecher looked content, happy, and Keller with his own fat lip and black eye seemed similarly so.

After the showers they settled down at a table with O’Reily, playing cards, sitting too close to each other and giving each other those sappy ‘in love’ stares and Murphy finally shrugged. Like he had said, a few bruises between the two of them but by morning things had settled down, just like they always did. He needed to get rid of the new guy before he disrupted the fairly smooth way the unit was running. Maybe it wasn’t exactly ideal, but if letting a few of the guys get away with some hanky panky kept killers calm and content, well. What was the harm.

With a stretch he pushed to his feet and grinned. He was heading off shift, and everything in Em City was calm.


End file.
